The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Users of computer technologies continuously rely on the Internet to locate and access pertinent information. Various search engines have been developed that allow users to search for information on the Internet. Users may enter search terms or phrases into a field of a search engine. The search engine may provide search results include a list of websites that may include information relative to the search terms or phrases.
Owners of websites may desire to improve the visibility of their websites by “boosting” the placement of their websites to the top of the search results. This may improve the probability that a user will access their websites from the search results. Developers of malicious websites, however, may also desire to “boost” the placement of their malicious websites within the search results returned from search engines. This may cause unsuspecting users to access malicious websites. Once accessed, the malicious websites may damage the user's computer, modify or destroy data on the computer, exploit confidential data stored on the user's computer, and the like.